


Shiawase ga kantan desu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, France (Country), Love Confessions, M/M, Past, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Todas posibilidades estaban inaccesibles, porque no podía hacer nada que no lo hiciera parecer hipócrita, ni podía esperarse que Yuri llamara otra vez su atención, que le pidiera algo que en pasado ya le había sido negado.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shiawase ga kantan desu

**Shiawase ga kantan desu**

**(La felicidad es simple)**

Cuando Yuya y Yuri habían llegado en Riom, el mayor se sentía muy extraño.

Desde el día anterior había un aire entre Yuri y él que no sabía explicar, y en cuanto llegaron a la granja entre ellos se había extendido un manto de silencio que ninguno de los dos parecía tener éxito de quitar.

No habían hizo esfuerzos para mascarar la tensión cuando se habían dado cuenta de haberse equivocado con la destinación, y todavía llevaban consigo el legado del nerviosismo de la noche anterior. Y, Yuya tenía que admitirlo, eso era principalmente su culpa.

Pero no era eso su problema, lo sabía.

Cuando la noche antes habían acabado durmiendo en la misma cama ambos habían bromado sobre eso, pero el mayor no había fallado de notar como ninguno de los dos fuera cómodo en esa situación.

En ese momento, se sentía aún peor. Había tratado de hacer su mejor para encontrar un sitio donde estar, veía que Yuri estaba cansado y tenía frio, y no podía decir cuánto feliz se hubiera sentido encontrando finalmente un alojamiento adecuado; pero ahora ese silencio había vuelto, y él empezaba en serio a esperar que el menor hablara o se durmiera, porque no estaba seguro de poder resistir mucho más tiempo así.

“¿Tienes sueño?” le preguntó entonces para romper el hielo, fingiendo de ser muy interesado en el suelo de esa especie de casa de huéspedes.

Fugazmente lo vio encogerse de hombros, metiéndose mejor bajo la manta.

“Estoy cansado, después de hoy. Pero no tengo mucho sueño.”

Takaki asintió, tratando de retener un suspiro desconsolado.

Había millones de cosas que quería decir y hacer en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que ninguna fuera correcta.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando, unos años atrás, Yuri se le había confesado. Y recordaba que se había sentido incómodo teniendo que rechazar, recordaba como sus palabras lo hubieran sorprendido.

Ambos habían tenido éxito de superarlo, en el tiempo, y de olvidar lo que había pasado, pero nunca como ahora Yuya se había encontrado pensando en lo que efectivamente habría ocurrido si no lo hubiera rechazado.

Era joven, Yuri, en aquel momento. Demasiado joven para que pudiera considerarlo, y el hecho que ahora ya no lo fuera, que lo viera como más que un niño, era bastante de confundirlo.

Quería poderle preguntar si siguiera sintiendo algo por él, pero se daba cuenta de cómo habría sido hipócrita por su parte.

Indeciso sobre lo que hacer, pues, bofó y le dio la espalda, tumbándose bajo la manta y cerrando los ojos, seguro que no iba a dormir bien por la enésima noche.

Oyó Yuri suspirar, y cerró los ojos más fuerte para impedirse de reaccionar de alguna manera de que después se habría arrepentido.

Murmuró buenas noches al menor, y luego se quedó inmóvil bastante para dejarle creer que durmiera.

Lo oyó respirar irregularmente, y sabía que ni siquiera él estaba durmiendo, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle dar el primero paso.

¿Qué derecho tenía él, al final, de decirle algo?

Todas posibilidades estaban inaccesibles, porque no podía hacer nada que no lo hiciera parecer hipócrita, ni podía esperarse que Yuri llamara otra vez su atención, que le pidiera algo que en pasado ya le había sido negado.

Tenía gana de llorar, y se odiaba por eso.

No sabía cuánto hubiera pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos, probablemente menos de media hora, y a ese punto sintió la manta moverse, y Yuri acercarse.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, que el menor llevó un brazo alrededor su cintura, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro y suspirando otra vez.

“Yuu...” murmuró. “¿Por qué te comportas así?”

Ese improviso contacto lo hizo poner tenso, pero tuvo éxito de recuperarse rápidamente, bastante de sentarse pronto, sonrojando.

“¿Así como, Yuri?” preguntó con indiferencia, cruzando los brazos al pecho y bajando los ojos al suelo, determinado a no mirarle.

El menor bofó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Sabes cómo. Desde ayer te comportas de manera extraña conmigo. Pensándolo bien, es desde que partimos que eres extraño, y querría saber porque. ¿Te hice algo sin darme cuenta? Por favor, dímelo si es así. Prefiero que lo haga, y no seguir rumiando sobre...”

Yuya levantó los brazos, en seña de rendición.

“No. No, Yuri, no me hiciste nada. Es un problema mío, no pensarlo mucho. No merece la pena.”

Chinen levantó una ceja, mordiéndose un labio e inclinando la cabeza de manera de obligarle a mirlarle los ojos, que lo quisiera o no.

“Sí que merece la pena. Déjalo decidir a mí si quiero pensarlo o no.” No es justo que te comportes así sin decirme cuál es el problema.” se quejó, en un murmurio.

Yuya suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Extendió un brazo, titubeante, llevándolo alrededor los hombros de Yuri y tirándolo contra de sí, hasta que no se apoyó, cerrando los ojos.

“Lo siento, Yu.” murmuró. “Lo siento, sólo querría tener éxito de expresar lo que...” se interrumpió, seguro que todo lo que podía decir ahora iba a obligarlo a comprometerse más que quisiera hacer.

Decidió de tomar el camino más largo, y cambió la dirección del discurso. “Lo entendí, ¿sabes? En el tiempo, entendí a comprender la indiferencia que te camina a lado, la que te golpeó cuando me has dicho...” se interrumpió otra vez, dejando que fuera Yuri a rellenar ese vacío solo. “Y me dije millones de veces que, pudiendo volver atrás, tal vez mis decisiones habrían sido diferentes. Pero eso es todo, no puedo volver atrás, y lo que te dije se queda allí. Sé qué no puedo exigir nada y que no puedo sacarte de esa indiferencia y de la manera como te hice sentir, Yuri, pero...”

“Yuya.” lo paró el menor, perentorio, sentándose recto y mirándolo. “Estás... ¿estás tratando de decirme lo que pienso? Porque si no es así párate ahora, antes que sea tarde.”

Yuya lo vio.

Vio el miedo en su mirada a esa perspectiva, a la perspectiva de haberse decepcionado otra vez. Y reaccionó pronto, porque le había ya hecho bastante daño, y le abrazó, fuerte como podía.

Yuri se quedó inmóvil, como si la sorpresa para ese gesto le impidiera de moverse, y sólo cuando se separaron fue al encuentro de sus movimientos, dejando que sus labios se encontraran, besándolo exactamente como Yuya le estaba besando.

Para Yuya fue como una explosión devastadora de sensaciones, todas las que había callado hasta ahora encontraron descarga en la boca del menor, sintiendo su sabor y registrándolo en una esquina de su mente, junto a la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, junto al olor de su piel, y a todo lo a que sentía poderse fácilmente habituar.

Cuando se alejaron volvieron bajo la manta, y Yuya parecía no tener intención de dejar a Yuri.

Lo miraba fijo en los ojos, y había un montón de cosas que quería decirle, pero en cuanto empezó a hablar el menor sacudió la cabeza, apoyando la cara en su pecho y haciendo inútiles esfuerzos para dejar de sonreír.

“Mañana, Yuu. Vamos a tener todo el tiempo de hablar mañana.”

El mayor, por su parte, no protestó.

Estaba cansado, y todavía abrumado por los últimos minutos, y sabía que nada sino una noche de sueño podía ordinar la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Aún más si hubiera finalmente dormido sereno, aún más si tenía Yuri consigo, de la manera como lo quería.

Para las explicaciones y todo iba a tener tiempo el día siguiente. Ahora, Yuya sólo quería disfrutar la sensación de cuanto fuera simple esa felicidad.


End file.
